


Open Up Your Eyes

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Series: Egoween 2018 [1]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Blood, Gore, M/M, Murder, Not A Good Relationship Nope, Unhealthy Relationships, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: Day One: The feeling of blood dripping down his skin should scared him, but he couldn’t help the smile he felt.WARNINGS:Knife, blood, mind control, and just general unhealthy romantic relationships. Let me know if I should add anything else <3





	Open Up Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So, this series will be different from what I normally do. There will be gore, horror elements, and just a bunch of gross or creepy things in it. There might be some romance and some stories might be 100% fluff! I'm not 100% sure yet, but I'll put warnings before each chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

The knife in his hand is light, practically weightless as he toys with it. He spins it in his hand, fascinated by the crimson blood that drips off of it and splatters to the once clean, white floor, just a few feet away from Henrik body. The feeling of blood dripping down his skin should have scared him, but he can’t help help the smile he feels. It’s a delicate, almost curious smile as he watches the blood stain the ground. The calming patter of the blood falling soothes something deep and primal in him; it makes some beast in him docile and relaxed. Remembering the feeling of sinking his knife into Henriks body, the way the good doctor let out a gasp as he realized Chase wasn’t as good as he pretended to be, is so thrilling. Nothing feels better, nothing is more relaxing than watching someone’s fragile trust be shattered right before ending their pathetic life. 

 

“My, m҉y ҉li͠t̷t̷l̢e one҉.̷ L͡oo͞k ͠a͞t ͢t̕h̴e ̡me͏ss̕ ̨you̸’͢v̴e͢ ͜m͘ad̸e͠.” A shrill, boardline scratchy voice coos. “I͡t̷’͡s b͝e͜a҉u͝t̶if̡uļ, i̡sn’̧t ͝it̷? ̷Wat͡chi̵n̛g͞ ͠t̵he̛ ҉lif̡e̷ o̶f ̸some p̕at͟h̕e͘ti͞c c̴rea̡t͏u͡re ̧dr͝ąi͢n ͠aw̴a̢y;͝ ̢i҉t ͜f͞u̸ęl͜s̴ you̶,̸ does̛n͞’t it̴?”

 

Chase doesn’t need to look up from his knife to know it’s Anti who has entered the room. He’d recognize the glitches voice anywhere. “Yes, it does.” His blue eyes flicker to Anti’s green and black ones. A grin twists its way onto Chase’s lips, making him appear just a touch more crazy. Of course, neither of them minded. “I know you wanted to keep the doctor around longer, but I just couldn’t let him walk away after he saw us murder that couple. Can’t have him spilling all of our secrets, can we?” Chase’s voice is light, almost playful as he speaks.

 

A year ago he would have been appalled, disgusted by the things he’s doing. It’s funny how losing everything makes you realize you don’t even want what you’ve lost, once it’s gone. He hated Anti, at first. Stripping away his family, then his best friend, and then, driving the other Egos from Chase. Oh, how he had fantasized about killing Anti or just doing _anything_ t make the glitch suffer. However, now he doesn’t think he could do that; Anti means too much to him.

 

Anti’s grin of approval is all Chase needs to know he did okay, that Anti wasn’t mad at all. “I s͝upp̵o̸s҉e͢ th̨at’҉s͞ ͞fair and͢ b̵es͡id͝e͡s͡,̛ ̧he͏’̸s̶ s͢t҉i͞ll ̨usef̨u̷l. ̷Ma͟tter̕ of ͜fa͠ct̛, ͞he’s͟ p̨robabl͘y ̧more̸ us̸eful ̡t̵hi̵s͡ wa̸y.͡” He giggles before snapping his fingers. Little green tendrils of light appear and make their way into Henriks mouth, nose, everything opening in his body including his ripped open stomach. His wounds close shut and Chase almost pouts, sad all his hard work was ruined, but then Anti’s next to him. The glitch reaches out and cups Chase’s cheek, his wicked grin still glued to his face. He presses a soft kiss to Chases lips and Chase leans forward, wanting more, but Anti giggles before leaning back. “J̷us̢t̛ ͜w̴atch͠ l͞it̵tl̷e o̸n͟e̴.”

 

Henriks body seems to rise on its own, almost like it’s floating before it stands up. It’s bent over at the waist, crumbled as if it’s nothing but a puppet on strings and is just waiting for orders. Anti clicks his fingers and Henriks body jerks, standing up straight; his eyes are dull, glazed over and Chase feels giddy all over again. “What are we going to do with him?”

 

“W͞h̨atęve͟r we͞ w҉an̢t̨.͏” Anti walks back over to Henrik’s body and slings an arm over his shoulder, moving to stand behind him. Chase can’t help feeling a pang of jealousy, not liking that Anti’s touching someone else. “R̡eļax,͝ ̨litt̡le ̵one͏. He̶’s͜ j͝u҉st̴ ͏a si̸m͞pl҉e, br͏o̸ken pup̕pet.”

 

Anti taps on the side of Henriks head, a giddy giggle leaving him. “C͠om̴e no̧w,̨ ͏li͠t͡tle͟ ͠pup͡p͘et;҉ o̡pen҉ th͠ose eye͏s͞ ̡and̡ see ͏th͜e͜ ̛wo̷r͘ld ̶ļike̕ ̶I ҉do.̢”

 

Henrik jerks, his eyes frantix and wide,  almost as if he’s waking up from a bad dream. “Wha… what is happening?” He mutters, before Anti taps the side of his head and he goes limp again. 

 

“S̵ȩe̢,҉ l̕i͘t͝tle one̵?̡ ͘Y̕ou͘’͝vę helpe̵d t͜u͟rn̡ ̡h̕i̕m in̕t̨o a͠ ͏p̸r̵et̡ty͠ ͡p͜uppe̸t͞.” Anti praises, making Chase beam. There’s a small part of Chase that feels guilty, but why  _ should _ he? Henrik left him to die to Anti and instead of killing him, Anti opened up his eyes. Anti made him see just how worthless the others are and by God, does he just want to please Anti now. Anti’s eyes meet his from across the kitchen and Anti smirks at Chase. “H͘e’̨s trap͜pe̷d͠ in͝ ͝his̶ o͝wn min̸d͜ n̨ow̷,̧ ̸n͞ot̕ ͞ab͠le ̵to di̧e͞ ̧unt̶i̸l ͝I ҉l͢ęt̡ hi͏m. ͢He’̧s ͝c͝a̷ģed̡, wait̷įng̨ f͜o͡r͏ my̢ ̡c͡omm͏a͘nd.” He sighs and pushes Henrik away, not even glancing down as he falls; he just simply steps over him.

 

In an instant, he’s back in front of Chase and cups his cheeks again. “L͡it̸tle on̵e͝,͏ ̡I g͠av҉e̴ hi̕m͝ ͡t̵he cha̡n̶c̸e ̢t͏o s̴t̡and a͟m̛ong҉ us,͠ to̡ b̷e͜come͘ ҉a ̴m̢ig̸h̴t̢y ͟G̴od͜ li͢k̡e you͘ ̶h̢a͞vę ͠an͟d҉ he just ̢wou̕ldn’͘t li̕st̨e͏n. I̡’̧m so ͞ver͠y ̡g͢lad ̨you͠ ̨did.” The kiss Anti presses against Chase’s lips makes the former gamer actually believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! So on Tumblr im doing a Halloween challenge where you follow the prompts i've given and write a story based off of it! I went into more detail about it on my tumblr, so you can check it out there! You can go to my main (Assbutt-of-the-readers) or to Haunted-Egoween to check it out!
> 
> But thank you guys so much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to read the series. Come chat with me on Tumblr!


End file.
